


The Quiet Nonchalance of Death

by somedayisours



Series: We Tore One Down and Erected Another There [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, He's choosing to die, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV Uchiha Itachi, Role Reversal, Uchiha Shisui Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: This is not how things should have gone. (The death of Itachi.)





	The Quiet Nonchalance of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem _V_ by Emily Dickinson.

"I am useless now." Shisui laments with such despondency that Itachi finds himself desperate to say something, anything, to contradict his words.

"Shisui..."

"He should have just killed me, I should have let him kill me."

"Shisui," Itachi pleads, the hand not clasped below his ribs snagging on Shisui's wrist. "You're worth it, I don't regret anything."

"No..." Shisui's eyes are wide and desperately searching, darting from the growing splotch of blood on Itachi's torso to the younger boy's face, looking for the lie in the shape of Itachi's eyes and the corners of his mouth. "Oh, oh no. Itachi, no. I wasn't worth it, I wasn't worth this."

"It's okay, Shisui."

"No, Itachi! No, it isn't!" And then Shisui's pushing his hand aside and pressing on the wound himself, "We need to get you to the hospital—"

"No. I'm selfish, Shisui, I don't want to be responsible. Not any more. I think I'm allowed to have this one thing. Don't you?" When Itachi looks Shisui's face is something horrible, raw and bruised and broken. "Take my eyes."

Summoning his slowly draining chakra is easy, a genjutsu to numb it all is child's play.


End file.
